Unwilling to Love
by Erivian
Summary: He imprisoned her, tormented her, broke her, but most importantly he stole her heart. Itachi/oc. First fanfic so no flames please! R&R
1. Chapter 1

She trudged forlornly through the woods, the tip of a katana pressed into her back. "I just had to get caught," she muttered to herself. Whilst attempting to steal secret scrolls from the Leaf she had been discovered and in her desperation to flee, she had foolishly lowered her guard. Which resulted in her being followed and captured. She was aware that her three captors were taking her back to Konoha for punishment but she was resolute that she'd draw out the trip back as much as possible.

"Move girl," one of her captors ordered as he shoved her forward , she slowed defiantly in response. The captor growled from beneath his ANBU mask whilst he raised his fist. Closing her eyes she awaited the blow, but it never came. Peeking an eye open she realised her captors' attention had been diverted towards two figures shrouded in the shadows. Squinting her eyes she saw they were wearing black cloaks adorned with red clouds, she internally disapproved of their choice to pair cloaks with straw hats, whilst her captors began to move forward cautiously. One stayed back in order to bind the girl's feet before joining his comrades.

The more aggressive captor threw an order over his shoulder to her. "Stay there, do not move". Raising an eyebrow she looked down at herself seriously doubting her chances of going anywhere with hands and feet bound by rope.

"Idiot," she breathed. The two figures began to slink forwards, their forms ominously mixing with the shadows around them. The captors instinctively stumbled a few steps back in response.

"We are ANBU of the Leaf, name yourselves!" one yelled, his voiced strained with apprehension.

"Gladly," the taller of the two figures replied. Both figures discarded their hats and the female gasped in fear.

"I am Hoshigaki Kisame," one announced. He was tall for a man and appeared to be entirely blue, looking distinctively like a fish.

"And I am Uchiha Itachi."

The captor's looked uncertainly at each other, unsure of whether to attack or flee. Fear filled them as they became aware they were confronting two S-ranked criminals. They however were not given much of a choice. Kisame unveiled Samehada from his back before gliding towards his opponents, raising the gigantic sword before bringing it down onto one of the shinobi. Itachi stayed back, withdrawing a katana, his sharingan blazing. The woods were filled with the sound of metal meeting metal as kunai tackled sword, the battle raged.

The female saw her chance and waddled out of the danger zone, berating herself for choosing the life of a rogue she began to undo her bounds. Pausing for a brief moment she silently prayed that the two Akatsuki members did not see her, otherwise her fate was certain.

Managing to undo the ropes, the female ran into the woods, black hair billowing behind the fleeing form. Her luck however was short-lived when she rebounded off of a muscular chest and on to the ground. Looking up, blue clashed with red, and all she saw were the spinning tomoes of the sharingan before collapsing backwards.

Kisame approached the Uchiha who was rebinding an unconscious female.

"Are we going to kill her?" he inquired, glancing at the girls porcelain face. Itachi suppressed a glower as recognition filled him.

"No, she may be of some value".


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto**

**First of all, I'm really sorry this took so long, I had exams, my computer died, blah blah blah but its here now! And I promise my next update won't take as long! ****Thank you to everyone who favourited and reviewed!**

**Since this is my first fanfic I didn't think it would get any attention, but I'm really pleased it has.**

**And I apologise for any OOCness or any mistakes .**

**So this ones for you, enjoy!**

The sky lightened as the sun rose from behind the trees, birds began to chirp in the distance causing Kisame's eye to twitch in annoyance. Looking skywards Kisame gazed into the sun, savouring the warmth that spread throughout his body. He was unsure of Itachi's whereabouts, but there was no doubt that he was angry, Pein would be angrier still when he found out the girl was still alive. She had deceived them all.

She could feel a headache coming on. Grumbling quietly, she noticed her hands and feet had been rebound, the rope digging into her skin. Eyes closed, she tried shifting herself into a more comfortable position, as she was slumped in the crook of a tree but when she moved the ropes proceeded to cut into her, sighing, she gave up. Remembering what led her to be in this position she was suddenly afraid to open her eyes. Instead she opened her senses, concentrating on the sounds around her. Hearing only birds she sent out a small wave of chakra attempting to feel out anything that was there, hitting a wall she became aware of someone close to her.

"It seems you are not dead after all Murai-san," Itachi stated. He looked at her slumped form, abhorrence slowly spreading through him as he bitterly realised that this pathetically slumped form had bested him. Returning her however could please Madara enough to prevent him from exacting any punishment for Itachi's mistake.

Feeling his glare she wondered if it was any use trying to feign sleep. Watching from the trees Kisame chose this moment to bundle into the clearing where camp had been set the night before. He decided to pretend to be oblivious to the tension, knowing when not to get involved.

"That bitch awake yet?" Kisame approached the seemingly unconscious girl, kicking her slightly. When he received no response he looked to Itachi.

"She is pretending to be asleep," Itachi replied, he moved away from where he had previously been leaning against a tree and stalked off into the woods that circled the clearing.

Opening her eyes she saw Kisame raise an eyebrow, or at least that's what she assumed he was doing. Its hard to tell with a fish.

"Itachi's pissed you know." Kisame stated. She decided to ignore this comment.

"So what are you going to do with me?" She looked up at him, straining her neck to do so.

"We are returning you to the Akatsuki."

Horror filled her but she refused to let it show on her face. "You couldn't just let me go?" She smiled sheepishly at him.

"No." Itachi announced, emerging from the trees. "We need to leave, there are hunter nins approaching. Presumably for you. Murai-san." Eyes narrowed, he glared at her. Oh boy was he angry. Hauling their captive up Kisame threw her over a shoulder.

"I'd be careful not to touch Samehada if I was you," Kisame warned her. Gulping, she wished those Leaf ANBU had gotten her back to Konoha faster...

Bounding from tree to tree Kisame noticed the approaching chakra's were beginning to close in, he looked ahead at his partner, Itachi had not been performing to his best lately. He was aware Itachi had been taking some form of medication given to him by leader, though the Uchiha tried to hide it. Kisame knew his partner well, sometimes too well for his and Itachi's liking.

They halted to a stop, a hunter nin landed on a tree branch above them as others surrounded them.

"We are here for Murai Ayaka," one announced.

Itachi squared his shoulders and slid a kunai out from his sleeve, Kisame placed Aya down.

"You want here? Come over here and get her, I've been itching for a good fight" Kisame challenged with a toothy smile.

"Hand over the girl," another one ordered from behind them.

"On second thought I could just come to you." Kisame disappeared from his spot next to Itachi reappearing being the hunter nin that had been first to speak. Swinging his sword diagonally down upon the nin he hit a piece of wood. Kisame laughed manically and dashed after the nin's retreating chakra.

That left Itachi to deal with the remaining two.

Ayaka watched in awe from her spot atop the tree branch, Itachi was an exceptional fighter, his capabilities would always impress her no matter how many times she saw him fight. Shaking herself out of her stupor it became clear that the two criminals were occupied. With a mischievous smile Ayaka began to slowly step backwards. Annoyed with herself for constantly running away she convinced herself that it was better to run and be free than to stay and be a prisoner.

She turned and ran, trying to create as much distance as possible between her and the criminal shinobi, they would always scare her more than any hunter nin. Flying through the trees, she felt relieved but Ayaka would soon realise that something always comes along to ruin that feeling. Seeing a clearing she decided to stop and catch her breath – she had never had good stamina. Sitting down she wondered how Itachi was faring against the nins.

"No", she mentally screamed, she wouldn't think about that man, she didn't have to, she was free now. Shaking her head furiously she hoped to shake out any thoughts of him. Suddenly Ayaka stopped and held her breath, the birds had become quiet….the whole forest was silent.

Raising her eyes slowly, she saw shadowed figures among the trees, Hunter nins. Her breath hitched and her body moved of its own accord. Ascending her body twirled, black hair following. Her legs began to carry her away. Looking back over her shoulder, she saw a kunai heading straight for her…..


End file.
